Love In Between
by vampheart410
Summary: My life was becoming perfect until after 42 years the man I used to love comes back into my life. With a wedding to get planning and the man whose life is trying to make it's way back into mine is becoming a huge problem, that is until well I start to like the problem. The trouble is: I love two men now, bit of a dilemma I know. Victor Creed x OC x Hank McCoy


It was another sunny day as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was filled with students running about the grounds as summer of Fourth of July was approaching. I've been planning with Rogue, Ororo, and Emma about the festivities for July 4th for the students that were here still at the school.

Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Evelyn Julien and yes I am a mutant. Though my only power is my regenerative healing factor, like if I lose an organ or a hand it will grow back: tissue, bone, everything. With my healing factor I also do not age as I continue now to look twenty-four. Maybe I should tell you a little bit more about myself before we continue the story. I was born on December 25th the year of 1936, meaning now in 2015 I am seventy-nine going to be eighty in December. Crazy I know but that isn't half the story.

It was in 1955, I was 19 in Southern Louisiana in an uptown rich stuck up family. My parents wanted me to marry some jerk to have kids, play substitute good wife, and just play house Barbie. I was at an age that most men wouldn't want to marry but my selfish parents pushed to get me out of the house to be a wife with no voice. I've always been troublesome as I got in fights a lot at school with boys, liked to wear pants than skirts, and not to be lady like. During this time the war in Vietnam was starting to begin and I heard that some doctors were taking anyone to help heal the injured in the war. My parents didn't like the idea and that if I joined I would be disinherited. So at night I took as much money as I could carry, some cloths, personal items, and said goodbye to my eight year old brother William. Next day I put my money into a lock box to save then went and joined the army to be a nurse and to help others in the war. I knew my parents weren't happy seeing I got a letter telling me I was no longer welcome to their home or family. I accepted that but I still wrote in secret to my little brother William. Trying to keep in touch to let him know I was doing okay seeing he was the only one who still loved me in my family, had to write to the maid so Will could get the letters.

Once I arrived I was instantly put to work tending to the wounded, helping change bandages, stitching people up, and so on. The gore did not make me sick as often as I broke my own bones and saw blood it didn't scare me so working with blood everywhere didn't scare me. I knew I was in a war helping other so if anything happened I had to prepare for the worst. Wasn't until my fourth year I had to go to another camp as many needed medical help so I went with a doctors, three other nurses, and some soldiers to travel on a truck to the camp. Unfortunately, we were attacked as most of the people died, I was the only nurse left (dressed in pants, men's green button down, hat, and boots) with three other soldiers. The sniper I was next to he got shot in the head killing him, that's when I decided that if I wanted to live I have to fight back. Taking hold of the gun I positioned myself and started to fire. Some men at the camp before I left taught me how seeing I asked, they asked why and I asked to defend for myself if I was ever attacked. So I got some training but that recall on the sniper rifle sure did hurt, popped my shoulder out after the first five shots.

After the enemy was dead I got to meet two brothers who were the only survivors in the truck: James Logan Howlett and Victor Creed. Two men who were different and so found out were mutants just like myself expect without the claws. James looked more human than Victor seeing he could hide his bone claws than Victors. Telling them about my powers the two seemed a bit closer but still weary of me which I didn't mind. After introductions we started to put the dead bodies on the truck and took up all the ammunition we could take as we loaded it back on the truck separate from the corpses. I grabbed the name tags and put them in a bag so I could give them to the head guy at the next camp. I then put on a gun holster with two pistols and two on my hip. James and Victor were wondering why I was doing this I told them I needed them in case of another attack so I could define myself. Picking up the sniper rifle I got into the truck with them and Victor drove the truck to the camp. Victor didn't enjoy having to 'babysit' a girl but I told him I could hold my own and he kept quiet most of the way. James asked why I wasn't freaking out like most woman would so I said, _"I have seen every wound that came to the tent to be patched up, screams of pain, and blood. It was all a part of war and knowing what I am going to see doesn't change the fact that there is death where ever we go until the war is over." _James accepted that and we continued on our journey.

Once at the camp I had to explain to the admiral about what happened with Victor and James along with why I had the snipers gear on. Talk about a string full of curses but the admiral asked if I knew how to shoot and I replied yes. James even said he watched me and that I was a whole lot better than the other guy they had before and that even if I was a girl I could shoot pretty damn good. Since the admiral needed a sniper he allowed me to be the new sniper as long as I keep myself undercover as a boy seeing many do not like the fact a woman was in the army let alone to let one fight. I accepted and the two brothers were swore to secrecy about who I was and since them we traveled together since that day. Bond my breast, cut my hair, dressed more like a male, and I passed as a male for a few years. Victor and James grew close to me as I guess they took me under their wing during the war like I was a sister or something.

Wasn't until I was thirty-one in 1967 when I got into a fight with another guy, he ripped my shirt and biddings to show my breast which exposed everyone who I really was: a woman who looked twenty-four. Victor and James broke the fight up but it was too late as the general of the camp saw me. I was sent home but Victor and James stayed only to tell me if they get out they will come and find me. I thanked them for everything and the memories I had with them for fighting together for all those years.

Back in the states I went back home to get my belongings from my lock box and headed to Nevada. I got a job as a showgirl which paid well along with working in a bakery, a nice apartment, and was doing pretty well on my own at age thirty-seven. I made some friends though never telling them my real age but everything was going so well until one night in the rain I was stopped by Victor Creed. I was surprised and happy to see him as I brought him up to my apartment to we could dry off from the pouring rain. Once we dried off I began to make dinner for us while we talked or I did; Victor said he had gotten in a fight with James and wanted to blow some steam off and went for a walk, crazy enough to find me. After dinner we talked more until one thing led to another and we were in my room having sex till dawn. I must have been asleep when Victor left because when I woke up he was gone. I knew he wasn't someone who like sentimental stuff as goodbyes. Though he did leave one of his dog tags with me and took one of my own. I now don't take my dog tags off unless I am in the shower as I know it was a gift from him because I know he will be back for it one day. Though that wasn't the only gift he left me, a month later I find out I am pregnant with Victor Creeds child.

I wasn't too happy at first then I was because I did want to start a family but knowing Victor who wasn't into families would be hard. I didn't know where he was to tell him on the news that I would be baring his child. With getting pregnant I lost my showgirl position but I stayed on by serving drinks until I got too big and helped on fixing costumes but I still had my day job at the bakery where the elderly women helped when I needed it. Eight months later I gave birth to a healthy boy I names Rowdy Julien. Rowdy had his father's mutant powers of a feral cat. My son has my teal blue eyes and jet black hair, his father's smirk with some features on his face I could make out whenever Rowdy smiled as he grew I began to notice them. Raising Rowdy was extremely hard because I had to move from place to place due to my healing father not letting me age many people began to threaten me and Rowdy. I turned into a gypsy from so much moving we had to do. I know it was hard on Rowdy not to make so many friend then have to lose them once we left but when his nails began to grown along with his other mutations I had trouble teaching him on how to control them whenever he went to school. It wasn't until we were up North in Washington where we met and elder man named Sam who helped Rowdy. Samuel was his name as he wasn't a mutant but his son and wife was until they were killed by some people who didn't accept mutants. Same saw my position and gave us a home, taught Rowdy how to hunt and track animals; I was thankful of Sam as he became Rowdy's unofficial uncle but we still loved him. Rowdy was seventeen when Sam passed away but left us his small cabin in his will that was in the woods for us to use anytime.

Years passed until we landed back in Nevada in 2010. I went back to work to help fix show girl costumes while creating stripper costumes which I made a pretty penny on. Rowdy was teaching boxing lessons at some gym and worked in a tattoo pallor shop after he got certified for it. I was so proud of him when he got his certificate and even happier when he found a nice job that could care less about his mutation as there were a few other mutants who own the tattoo shop as well. Everything was settled in nice when Professor Xavier's came to Rowdy's door step to ask him to join the school in teaching boxing and other stuff. He denied but sent the two over my way instead; I wasn't too thrilled but I heard my son out. Since I know I was going to be traveling again why not go and work at the school where I didn't have to hide about my mutations and still get paid. At first I was weary but I wanted to check the school out first before I made any decisions.

I was skeptical at first but here I am teaching Home Economics to mostly girls and a few boys but I love it here. I also make sure the cafeteria is filled with fresh fruit, meat, and vegetables that aren't filled with preservatives. When I had Rowdy my senses strengthened where I could smell almost like Rowdy mutations but no claws or fangs. With my sense of smell and taste I was able to improve the food being eaten at the school to a heathier state. With my time here I even got to know D. Hank McCoy whom now I have been dating for over two years now.

Now back to the story.

"So Rogue is helping me with getting all the food preparations done for the kids to eat, James and Rowdy will cook the meat, Rowdy will also be doing face painting for the little kids, and I will give out special hats that I made to them as well," I said to Rogue, Ororo, and Emma that sat at the kitchen counter while I was checking over my "To Do" list on my notebook.

"I will make sure the weather is perfect, help out with setting the obstacle course with Kitty, Bobby, and Kurt. Afterwards we set up the other games for the kids and teenagers, then I am helping Emma and Scott with getting the fireworks," Ororo replied as she checked off her list.

"I will make sure no hazards will come to the kids when the fireworks go off, also help with the two legged race, make sure the mud pit is ready for the volley game for teachers and kids," Emma replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"That sounds great I can't wait to cook with ya, Evy," Rogue said as she smiled and I smiled back.

"Me to sugar I can teach you all my goodies I have in store for the 4th, also –ah!" I was pulled back as I was then kissed on the lips. I laughed as I kissed back knowing it was Hank when I saw blue. He pulled me back up so I was standing straight as I held my head from moving so fast to laughing while Hank was smiling and chuckling as well. "Hank I didn't hear you come in."

"We did," Storm and Rogue said together as they giggled like school girls.

I took my notebook and playfully hit them which made them laugh louder, Emma lightly laughed at the scene until I looked back at Hank. "I see you are already dressed," I grinned as I loved seeing him in his suit but without the jacket on, made him look of so strong.

"I can see that you aren't, I thought you would be dressed seeing we only have an two hours until I have to leave for D.C. later on tonight," Hank replied as he made himself a cup of tea.

"I know I forgot we were planning everything thing then Abbey got gum stuck in her hair from Josh oh I have been busy," I pouted on to have Hank smile and kiss the top of my head.

"I know I head from Logan seeing he had some in his hair as well," I snorted as I held back a laugh while nodded my head though a few snickers came out as I had actually taken pictures of the situations with James having gum all in his hair.

"Oh I heard and took pictures it was hysterical," Emma said as she took her phone out and showed Hank who then burst into laughter.

"You two converse over that I need to take a quick shower and get ready for Hank," I said as I walked out of the kitchen.

Once in my room I stripped and got into the shower, once I was done I dried my hair while lightly curl to give it some nice waves. Simple make up of eyeliner, mascara, and deep red no smear lipstick. I then put on a unique beaded jeweled band that gathers around the neck of a white blouson bodice with a ruched black pencil skirt that hugged my curves. (A/N: Dress in Profile) Last thing to put on was a pair of white stiletto heels with white lace, looking at the clock of my phone I grabbed my small pearl/jewel knock off purse and headed downstairs. I walked down the hall until I felt the mansion vibrate slightly to hear the jet outside leave when my happy smile dropped and I followed the scent of Xavier to the kitchen, got to love the extra mutation my son gave me about the great sense of smell. Once I reached the kitchen I stared at the Professor who stared at me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I didn't like the feel of the mood now.

"Easy Evelyn I sensed a mutant in danger is all and sent the team to go pick him up," I made a grumble sound at the back of my throat.

"Don't worry the team will be find," I looked at Hank who placed his hand at my lower back as I looked up at him. "It'll be okay."

I looked back down at the professor then ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Okay just every time they go it just worries me is all."

"Motherly instinct?" I gave Xavier a mock glare until we all lightly chuckled.

"Funny but okay if you say they are safe then let's go Hank I know you made dinner reservations someplace you won't tell me and you also have a plane to catch," I put my hands on my hips while Hank threw his hands up as he chuckled.

"Okay let's get going call you later Charles," Hank said as we both walked out of the kitchen and towards the garage.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going to eat or not?" I asked Hank as we got into the black Mercedes.

Hank gave a small laugh as he started the car, "It is supposed to be a surprise darling."

"Oh you know I hate surprises Henry," I pouted in my seat only to have him laugh.

I watched him take my left hand as he bent down and kissed it as we left the grounds of the school, he didn't say anything as I smiled. Shifting in my seat with my seat belt as I leaned against him as old 60's music play softly from the car speakers. I closed my eyes as I just listened to the music as I drifted to my mind of the old years I remember when this music was coming out and many people listening. Time passed until I heard my name when I looked up to see we had parked and Hank was looking down at me.

I sat up straight as I noticed we were in the city, Hank got out first then came out to my side as he helped me out. I turned around when my mouth dropped and I looked at Hank who was grinning then back at the building and at Hank.

"Surprised?" I turned and hit him on the chest playfully as we both laugh.

"Oh my Gosh yes Hank do you know how long it takes to get a reservation here?" I exclaimed as I took his arm as we both headed inside.

The restaurant was called Claudia's by a man whose wife died and that if he was able to make a restaurant he would name it after her, now it is the best Italian restaurant in New York as well as my favorite. Hank lead me inside as the man at the podium welcomed us as waiter then took us to a nice room that was away from the main room noise of guest to something more private. Hank ordered us some wine as we looked through the menu but it did not take me long to find what I like.

"I can't believe you kept this from me I mean how the heck did manage to get a reservation?" I couldn't stop smiling as I took a sip of my wine glass.

"I remember years ago when you spoke of when it first opened and you took Rowdy when he was younger and how you loved to go there again but it was so expensive. Ororo last year for your birthday asked your son if they both can chip in for a cake to be made from here for you and how you absolutely loved it but got onto them about how expensive it was then scolded them about the price," Hank explained.

"It was almost a thousand dollars Henry! How could I not I mean it would have been nice if it was homemade but a thousand!" I lightly exclaimed as I placed my hand over my heart.

"Ahaha yes though it was funny seeing them run around while you try and hit them over the head with a wooden spoon."

I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes as I agreed, for the new hour we spent talking about the good times, about his work when our food came. We talked some more with more wine until dessert came while I was in the bathroom fixing my eyeliner from the tears from us laughing so much. I walked back to the table and when I returned I noticed that the room had jasmines in the vases instead of orchids with white candles lit and Hank standing there with his hands behind his back. My mouth dropped then I looked behind me at the other guest who looked eager to find out what's happening. I turned away then went back then away then back until I walked into the room completely stunned.

"Henry what is going on?" I looked around and was just amazed by everything my smile wouldn't drop.

"Evelyn Julien in the past two years since you've come into my life I truly feel that in my entire life you have been absolutely wonderful. You make my world ever more alive and I want you in my life to make my life even more wonderful and hope I can make your life even more," Hank said as I placed my hands to cover my mouth as tears were starting to form as he bent down on one knee.

"Oh my gawd Henry."

"Evelyn Julien will you please marry me?"

I smiled at him wide as tears rolled down my face as I nodded my head, "Yes oh gawd yes!" I went and threw arms around him as he hugged back as the customers behind us applauded us.

Hank placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and we kissed several times as I told him over and over that I love him. After we ate we talked more as drove to the airport and to one of Hank's private government planes with the little extra bed where we delayed the plane for about two hours until I watched him fly away in the plane to return him to D.C. until he could return. The drive home was long without Henry and I couldn't help but smile as I kept looking down at my ring. I know when I was nineteen I didn't want to be a wife but with all the years that have passed I think being a wife will be good. Maybe have another kid or two would be nice without having to run away from every town. I couldn't wait to tell Rowdy about Hank proposing. I pulled up to the school and parked the car back in the garage. I walked into the school my head all on cloud 9 when I stopped and saw the professor in the middle of the hall looking in greatly distressed.

"Professor what's wrong?" I asked as I stepped closer.

"About what I told you about the mutant who needed our help," he replied.

I nodded my head, "Again Charles what is wrong?"

"It's Victor Creed, Evelyn." Everything seemed to freeze when I heard his name as my hand bag fell from my hands. "He needs your help Evelyn."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the first chapter!<strong>


End file.
